ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Spider-Punk
Spider-Punk (Hobart Brown) is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is an alternate version of Hobie Brown and Spider-Man. Publication history Spider-Punk was created by Dan Slott and Olivier Coipel. According to Slott, the original design of Spider-Punk was intended to be Spider-UK by Coipel but Slott disapproved of him being Spider-UK describing the character as "all punk". But Slott liked the design and help utilize the character for Coipel. Fictional character biography Spider-Verse During the "Spider-Verse" storyline, the Earth-138 version of Spider-Man is revealed to be Hobart Brown, originally operating as Spider-Punk. He is a homeless teenager who was transformed by a spider that was irradiated as part of President Norman Osborn's toxic waste dumping. He becomes the punk-rock inspired Spider-Man, leading the downtrodden people of New York against Osborn's V.E.N.O.M. troops. Spider-Punk managed to kill Osborn during a riot by bashing the President with his guitar. After President Osborn's death, Spider-Punk unmasked himself to the viewing crowd as their savior.Spider-Verse #2. Marvel Comics. Spider-Punk was later recruited by Superior Spider-Man (Otto Octavius's mind in Peter Parker's body) to join an army of Spider-Men.Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 3 #10. Marvel Comics. Spider-Geddon During the "Spider-Geddon" storyline, Spider-Punk is shown to be fighting Thunderstrike while the other Web Warriors are dismantling Loomworld.Superior Octopus #1. Marvel Comics. Spider-Punk (who is starting to call himself Spider-Man) takes down Thunderstrike. When Spider-Punk states to Eric Masters to carry a message to Red Skull about taking the Bowery, Eric is then reduced to a skeleton by Kang the Conglomerator who claims that he has the rights to his name in the future for his company KangCo. When Spider-Punk goes on the attack, Kang summons some Spider-Punk dolls to assist him. After fighting them, Spider-Punk gets away from them and asks for a tape from Captain Anarchy who is busy fighting the Annihilation Wave when they emerged in Harlem from the Negative Zone. When the Spider-Punk dolls catch up, they get into a fight with the Annihilation Wave where one of them eats the tape that Captain Anarchy was going to give to Spider-Punk. After getting the tape out of the insectoid's mouth, Spider-Punk is surprised when Kang catches up to him. As Captain Anarchy holds Kang off, Spider-Punk swings away. Meeting up with Robbie Banner, Hobie tries to convince him to help while reminding him of how he helped in battles against the U-Foes, the Universal Church of Truth, and Hydra. When Kang catches up again, Robbie plays the tape and becomes the Hulk to attack Kang. When Kang is defeated, he states that Captain Anarchy is not marketable and died old while Hobie died young. After Kang disappears with Hulk confused on what Kang meant, Spider-Girl shows up and states that something big is coming, and Spider-Punk agrees to go with her.Edge of Spider-Geddon #1. Marvel Comics. Spider-Punk later visited an unnamed reality and saved the Norman Osborn version of Spider-Man from the collapsing Oscorp Tower.Edge of Spider-Geddon #4. Marvel Comics. Seven months ago, Spider-Punk assisted Spider-Girl, Pavitr Prabhakar, Spider-UK, and Karn as the Master Weaver have been keeping a surveillance on the Inheritors as they send a Spider-Bot to Earth-3145 to check up on the Inheritors. Spider-Girl and Pavitr consider Spider-Punk to be the worst Spider-Man.Spider-Geddon #0. Marvel Comics. Spider-Punk is among the spider-powered characters that recruit Miles Morales to confront Superior Octopus when it was discovered that his cloning machine was made from the Inheritors' technology. They try to warn Superior Octopus, but it was too late as the Inheritors start to emerge as they kill Spider-Man Noir and Spider-UK.Spider-Geddon #1. Marvel Comics. After the Inheritors emerge, Spider-Punk and Superior Octopus come up with a plan to kill the Inheritors.Spider-Geddon #2. Marvel Comics. Spider-Punk informs the rest of Superior Spider-Man's group the bad news as Octavia Otto of Earth-1104 discovered that Solus lives again.Spider-Geddon #4. Marvel Comics. As Miles Morales' group joins Superior Spider-Man's group in fighting the Inheritors, Spider-Punk notices that Jennix was driven insane and Verna is missing.Spider-Geddon #5. Marvel Comics. In other media Television *Spider-Punk has a cameo appearance in Ultimate Spider-Man vs. The Sinister 6, voiced by Drake Bell in a Cockney accent. In the episode "Return to the Spider-Verse" Pt. 4, Spider-Punk is among the alternate-reality versions of Spider-Men held hostage by Wolf Spider's interdimsional power siphon when Spider-Man, Kid Arachnid and Spider-Gwen arrive. Video game *Spider-Punk appeared in Spider-Man Unlimited. *Spider-Punk's costume appear Spider-Man. References External links * Spider-Punk at Marvel Wiki Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Alternative versions of Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics mutates Category:Fictional rock musicians Category:Fictional guitarists Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2015